Oväntat resultat
by Celi
Summary: Sirius satt och stirrade ut genom fönstret. I bakgrunden hörde han professor Flitwicks röst som ett svagt mumlande. Idag hade han ingen lust att koncentrera sig på trollformelläran...


_Jag har, precis som i mina andra fanfics, bara lånat figurerna (annars skulle det väl inte vara en fanfic?) och miljön. Däremot har jag hittat på handlingen själv :)_

Just den här fanfic:en är skriven som en muta, därför är den dedicerad till awn. Jag kan också upplysa om att den fungerade alldeles utmärkt, jag fick det jag eftersträvade…:p

Awn, hoppas att du gillar titeln, även om det inte blev något brev i den…:D

**Oväntat resultat**

Sirius satt och stirrade ut genom fönstret. I bakgrunden hörde han professor Flitwicks röst som ett svagt mumlande. Idag hade han ingen lust att koncentrera sig på trollformelläran. Det hände visserligen ganska ofta att han struntade i att lyssna för att istället prata med James, men idag hade James bara ögon för Lily. Det var i och för sig inte så ovanligt, men just idag hade hon, kanske av misstag, gett honom ett leende och efter det så gick det inte att få ett vettigt ord ur honom. Remus satt och antecknade febrilt. Det gjorde han alltid, så Sirius visste att det inte var någon idé att prata med honom. Peter satt med ögonen fästa på professorn, men han verkade inte förstå vad han pratade om för en förvirrad rynka syntes mellan hans ögonbryn. Det var konstigt att han hade så svårt för att förstå de allra enklaste sakerna. Sirius däremot behövde inte lyssna uppmärksamt, han kastade en blick på Remus anteckningar och visste sedan vad han behövde veta. James hade också väldigt lätt för de flesta ämnena och speciellt trollformellära. Remus antecknade på varje lektion och ägnade stor del av sin lediga tid till läxor. De enda gångerna Sirius någonsin antecknade var de dagar efter fullmåne då Remus inte var där och kunde göra det. På så vis missade de aldrig något från lektionerna och fick över lag goda betyg.

– Sirius!  
Han såg förvirrat upp och märkte att alla hans klasskamrater höll på att lämna klassrummet. Remus stod i dörröppningen och väntade på honom. Snabbt samlade han ihop sina saker och slängde ner dem i sin väska.  
– Ovanligt att du inte vill lämna ett klassrum, sa Remus och höjde ett frågande ögonbryn.  
– Äh, fastande bara i tankar.  
Remus gav honom en tvivlande blick, men sa inget mer om saken. Tillsammans gick de ner till Stora salen för att äta lunch. På vägen mötte de flera grupper med flickor som vid åsynen av Sirius brast ut i hysteriskt fnitter eller rodnade stort när han råkade kasta en blick på dem. Några var till och med så pass modiga att de hälsade på honom. Han fäste inte så stor uppmärksamhet vid detta, han var så van vid det nu. Det hade pågått sedan han började femte året förra hösten. Nu var han inne på sitt sjätte år och beundrarinnorna hade inte minskat i antal.  
– Vad handlade lektionen om idag?  
– Du lyssnade som vanligt inte?  
– Nej, det trodde jag var uppenbart och utrett.  
Remus suckade och himlade med ögonen.  
– Det klär dig inte att göra så, sa Sirius, fortsätter du så får du aldrig någon flickvän.  
– Det kanske inte är det enda att sträva efter.  
– Inte?  
Ett retsamt flin spred sig över Sirius läppar. Remus gav honom en irriterad blick.  
– Nej, och framförallt så strävar jag inte efter att utnyttja dem som du gör.  
Sirius försökte sig på att se förkrossad ut över anklagelsen, men misslyckades ganska grovt.  
– Jag menar faktiskt allvar.  
– Remus, klagade Sirius, det är ju bara på skoj.  
– Lagom roligt för dem vars hjärtan du krossar.  
– Måste du alltid låta så vuxen, du är som om du redan fyllt trettio.  
Remus suckade igen och gav upp försöket att än en gång få Sirius att förstå vad han menade. De hade nått fram till Stora salen och slog sig ner bredvid James och Peter.

Remus satt i egna tankar och deltog inte i samtalet kring lunchen. Plötsligt blev han uppmärksam, de pratade ju om honom!  
– Vi måste hitta en tjej åt honom, sa Sirius.  
– Behöver vi verkligen det, undrade Peter en smula avundsjukt.  
– Han kommer att gå i taket om du föreslår det för honom, inflikade James.  
– Men han behöver det, han klagade på mig idag igen.  
– Kanske för att du faktiskt byter flickvän varje vecka.  
– Du är ju inte mycket bättre, du bara dreglar över Lily hela tiden.  
Remus skakade på huvudet och log lite, han behövde inte vara orolig, de skulle aldrig komma överens om något, speciellt inte om Sirius drog in Lily i det hela.

Där hade han fel, redan på kvällen, när Remus satt kvar i uppehållsrummet med en uppsats i trolldryckskonst, så hade de ett hemligt möte i sovsalen.  
– Vi måste komma överens om någon som vi kan övertala till att ställa upp. Det svåraste blir bara att få dem att gå till Hogsmeade ihop.  
– Men om han ska gå med någon så får ju jag gå själv, invände Peter.  
– Nejdå, James kommer att bli nobbad av Lily igen och så kan ni gå tillsammans.  
Han fick en sur blick av James, men ignorerade den och funderade igenom vilka lämpliga tjejer det fanns.  
– Det ska nog inte vara någon av dina gamla flickvänner, det skulle nog inte fungera.  
Sirius nickade, Peter hade en poäng där. Remus skulle inte gå med på det även om det nog fanns vissa han skulle ha kunnat övertala.  
– Kanske Grace, henne har du väl aldrig varit tillsammans med?  
– Nej, och det finns en anledning, hon är ju fullständigt livsfarlig! Jämfört med henne är Lily en ängel.  
James och Peter började storskratta åt Sirius förskräckta min. Hon var en av de få tjejer som inte fallit för Sirius charm. Istället sa hon alltid vad hon tyckte om honom och hans eskapader. Ibland förstärkte hon sin åsikt med en väl riktad trollformel.  
– Lily är alltid en ängel, protesterade James när han hämtat sig från skrattattacken.  
– Men Silja då, hon är ju Graces kompis, men betydligt lugnare.  
James och Sirius såg på Peter med förvåning.  
– Du är ett geni! Och om vi skulle lyckas para ihop Silja och Remus så skulle det vara rätt åt Grace.  
Sirius ansikte sken upp när han insåg vilken bra hämnd det skulle bli för allt Grace gjort honom.  
– Då måste vi bara komma på något sätt att få dem att gå till Hogsmeade tillsammans, för vi kan inte övertala henne att ställa upp.

Det var bara några dagar kvar tills det var Hogsmeadehelg. Remus satt i en av de röda sofforna i uppehållsrummet med en tjock bok om förvandlingskonst i knäet. Han hade gett upp läsningen för en stund och lyssnade istället på samtalen runt omkring honom. Från flera lösryckta samtal hörde han att det diskuterades Hogsmeadehelgen, vem som skulle gå med vem och vart man skulle gå. Han kände ett litet stygn av sorg över att han inte hade någon som var speciell för honom att gå med. Visserligen hade han de andra tre marodörerna, men det var sällan de gick alla fyra. Oftast var det Sirius som saknades, han hade fullt upp med sina varierande flickvänner. Med en suck slog han ihop boken och gick upp till sovsalen för att få lite sömn.

Samtidigt stod de tre andra marodörerna i uggletornet. Peter hackade tänder eftersom han hade glömt sin mantel. Sirius höll på att skriva något på ett pergamentstycke och James kallade till sig en skoluggla.  
– "Remus, jag har länge beundrat dig på avstånd, men inte vågat prata med dig eftersom Grace är som en vakande hök över mig…"  
– Sirius! Så kan du inte skriva, ge hit fjäderpennan.  
James tog fram ett nytt stycke pergament och började skriva.

_Remus,  
__Jag skulle vilja fråga om du vill gå med mig till Hogsmeade i helgen, men jag vågar inte. Om du vill gå med mig så kan du väl fråga mig?  
__Silja_

– Remus kommer att genomskåda det hur lätt som helst, han känner igen din handstil.  
James nickade när han insåg att det var sant.  
– Men naturligtvis! Vi skickar det från honom till henne, så ligger det på henne istället.  
– Och om det inte fungerar?  
– Så får vi försöka något nytt.  
De skrev om brevet så att det var adresserat till Silja och undertecknat av Remus. Efter att ha skickat iväg det med en uggla så gick de mycket belåtna därifrån.

Nästa morgon kom och vid frukosten såg de Silja ta emot brevet de skrivit dagen innan. De kunde se att hon rodnade när hon läste det och att hon kastade en blick mot den ovetande Remus. Sirius lade märke till att hon inte visade Grace vad som stod i brevet utan bara ryckte på axlarna när hon blev tillfråga om innehållet. Han tog det som ett gott tecken och när de lämnade Stora salen tillsammans så slog han vad med James om att hon skulle fråga honom senast dagen efter men förmodligen redan under kvällen.

Kvällen kom men vad Sirius hade sett så hade hon inte varit i närheten av Remus. Han ville ändå vara säker på det så han gick upp till Remus i sovsalen.  
– Ska du gå med någon till Hogsmeade?  
Remus såg upp från boken han läste i och undrade varför Sirius såg så uppspelt ut. Han anade att det inte bådade gott, speciellt inte som han redan blivit frågad samma sak av James och Peter tidigare.  
– Nej, hurså?  
– Men det är ingen som har frågat dig eller så?  
– Nej. Vad är det nu du har hittat på?  
– Inget, svarade han och gav honom sin oskyldigaste uppsyn.  
– Sirius.  
Remus röst var låg och varnande. Sirius skakade på huvudet och försvann ut genom dörren.

Efter att ha tänkt en liten stund styrde han stegen till uggletornet igen. Där författade han ett kärleksbrev från Remus till Silja. Bara för att hjälpa dem på traven lite. Han hoppades att han inte överdrivit, det var liksom inte riktigt Remus stil att skriva sliskiga kärleksbrev. Nöjd gick han ner för trappan. Vid trappans fot stötte han på Grace.  
– Vad du ser belåten ut, vad har du nu hittat på för otyg?  
– Ingeting som du ska bry ditt söta lilla huvud med.  
– Black, du är den mest inbilska och otrevliga människa här på jorden.  
– Säger du det, jag kan avslöja att du kommer att få en överraskning snart, kanske redan imorgon.  
Med de orden lämnade han henne och gick visslande därifrån.

Dagen efter så iakttog Sirius deras båda offer med stort intresse. Han såg när Silja mottog brevet och hur hon fort gömde det undan allas blickar. Remus som fortfarande var ovetande om hela saken var försjunken i The Daily Prophet och märkte inte hennes blickar. Under hela dagen så gjorde Silja försök att närma sig Remus, men drog sig alltid tillbaka, antingen på grund av de andra tre marodörerna eller för att Grace ropade på henne. Sirius insåg att han på något vis måste få bort Grace, annars skulle hon aldrig få en chans att fråga Remus. Genom att muta en av fjärdeåringarna så fick han Grace att lämna rummet en kort stund. Sedan såg han till att de själva inte störde. Då såg de hur Silja försiktigt gick fram till Remus och satte sig bredvid honom. De kunde inte höra vad de pratade om, men i samma stund som Grace kom tillbaka in uppehållsrummet igen reste sig Silja upp och sprang med tårarna rinnande ner för kinderna upp för trappan till sin sovsal. Remus vände sig mot dem och gav dem en vredgad blick. Med ett par steg var han framme hos dem.  
– Nästa gång ni försöker para ihop mig med någon så kan ni väl vara vänliga att säga till, så att jag slipper såra någon så. Men det kanske är svårt för er att förstå, speciellt du Sirius kan nog inte sätta sig in i hur det känns att tro att man är omtyckt och sedan inse att så inte är fallet. Jag hoppas verkligen att ni tänker över det här och jag har inte lust att se er mer idag!  
Han gick med arga steg ut genom porträtthålet.  
– Jag vann i alla fall vadet, sa Sirius självsäkert.  
James så förskräckt över Sirius axel.  
– Jaså, det var inte bara en förödmjukelse, utan ett vad också! Tar det aldrig slut? Tror du att hela världen bara är till för dig att leka med?  
Hon skällde ut honom efter noter och han bara stod och stirrade på henne. Nu insåg han plötsligt hur James kunde vara så förälskad i Lily, trots att de jämt bråkade. Grace var fantastisk i sin vrede, hennes kinder var röda av ansträngningen och ilskan fick hennes ögon att glittra. Att han inte hade sett det tidigare, hur vacker hon var. Trots att han insåg att hon avskydde honom av hela sitt hjärta kunde han inte låta bli att le mot henne.  
– Varför står du bara där och ler? Vad har du att säga till ditt försvar egentligen?  
– Jag kan inte annat än le åt din skönhet.  
– Kan du aldrig inse allvaret? Du är helt hopplös. Silja ligger uppe i sin säng och gråter för att du har förfalskat brev från någon som hon varit förälskad i under flera år. Är du nöjd nu när du lyckades lura henne och krossa hennes hjärta? Va? Är du nöjd?  
Sirius kände en stöt i hjärtat.  
– Jag visste inte…  
– Nej och det skulle aldrig falla dig in att ta reda på en sådan sak heller? Du är en elak översittare och hade passat bättre i Slytherin än här.  
Han kände hur han rodnade inför hennes anklagelser. I ett ögonblick av klarsyn insåg han att hon hade rätt. Det hade gått käpprätt åt pipsvängen. Och ändå hade han bara menat väl. Han kunde inte få fram en sammanhängande mening och stammade fram förvirrade ursäkter.  
– Du är ingen Gryffindorare, du är för självisk och jag fattar inte varför du hamnade här när resten av din släkt är i Slytherin, du är precis som dem!  
Här bestämde sig James för att bryta in i grälet.  
– Du har ingen rätt att säga så om honom. Du vet ingenting om vad han lever med!  
Sirius böjde på nacken och stirrade ner i golvet. Han avskydde när hans släkt kom på tal och han blev instoppad i samma fack som dem. Med en sista blick på Grace, som nu blängde på James istället, försvann han ut genom porträtthålet.

Grace såg uppmanande på James.  
– Vad menade du med det?  
– Det är inget som jag tänker tala om för dig, men jag vet att han menade väl med det här och att han faktiskt inte alls hade för avsikt att såra Silja. Dessutom så var även jag och Peter med på saken.  
– Men det var han som hittade på det.  
James nickade, men fortsatte allvarligt.  
– Men han hade inte genomfört det om vi inte hade varit med på det. Om du skäller på honom så får du skälla på oss också.  
Peter kröp ihop där han satt i soffan som om han var en strykrädd hund. James däremot stod rakryggad och såg Grace rakt in i ögonen. Till slut vek hon undan med blicken och nickade kort.  
– Jag borde kanske gå efter honom, sa hon lite tvekande.  
James betraktade henne och nickade.  
– Jag ska se om jag kan finna Remus.  
Tillsammans gick de ut genom porträtthålet och lämnade en lättade Peter och en mycket förvånad Lily bakom sig.

Lily satt en lång stund och stirrade in i elden. Om och om igen gick hon igenom vad hon nyss hade bevittnat. James hade förändrats, på något vis hade han mognat och blivit vuxnare. Hon hade inte sett det tidigare, hans allvar hade alltid gömts bakom en fasad av skämt, men nu insåg hon att han inte alls var den ouppmärksamme och ibland elaka människa hon tidigare trott. Det fanns en annan James bakom fasaden och hon kände sitt hjärta slå en smula snabbare vid tanken på honom.

Sirius hade krupit upp i en fönsternisch på fjärde våningen i korridoren med den skrattande rustningen. Det var där han brukade sitta när han ville vara ifred. Han tänkte på hur fel allting hade blivit och Graces ord låg och skavde. Kanske det egentligen var så att hon hade rätt, att hur man än försöker så är man ändå alltid som sin familj. Arvet är faststämplat och går aldrig bort. Han visste att han skulle bli tvungen att be om ursäkt till Remus och framförallt till Silja. Men vad skulle han kunna säga som skulle kunna läka den skadan han redan gjort?

Grace och James skildes åt i den stora hallen. James sa att han trodde Remus hade gått ut och skulle se om han kunde hitta honom där. Han talade också om var han trodde att hon skulle kunna finna Sirius. Hon gick upp för de fyra trapporna och svängde av in i korridoren med den skrattande rustningen. I slutet av den kunde hon se en silhuett avteckna sig mot det månbelysta fönstret. Hans gestalt var hopsjunken och han hade gömt sitt ansikte i händerna. Försiktigt närmade hon sig honom. När han hörde hennes steg såg han upp och strök förläget bort tårarna från sina kinder.  
– Jag har inget mer att säga till mitt försvar.  
Hans röst var lite skrovlig efter gråten.  
– Det var inte därför jag kom. Jag ville be om ursäkt, jag hade ingen rätt att säga så om dig.  
– Du, be om ursäkt?  
Förvåningen stod skriven i hela hans ansikte. Hur kunde hon som alltid hade rätt ens komma på tanken att be honom om förlåtelse?  
– Ja, om du vill acceptera den?  
– Är det inte jag som ska be om ursäkt?  
– Det är inte mig du ska be om ursäkt även om jag är fortfarande arg på dig för vad du gjorde mot Silja, det var grymt även om du inte visste.  
– Tror du att hon skulle vilja lyssna på en förklaring från mig?  
Han såg tveksamt på henne.  
– Ja, det tror jag hon vill. Men du måste nog prata med Remus också.  
Hans ansikte mörknade.  
– Ja, naturligtvis. Det måste jag göra, jag måste förklara.  
– Ska vi gå tillbaka till uppehållsrummet innan vi blir upptäckta av någon lärare eller prefekt?  
Han nickade och hoppade ner från fönsterbrädet.  
– Förresten, Grace, du är förlåten. Du kunde ju inte heller veta innan…  
Hon gav honom ett leende som fick honom att sätta andan i halsen. Så här hade han aldrig känt det för någon innan. De fortsatte tysta mot porträttet av den tjocka damen.  
– Sirius, tror du att vi skulle kunna vara vänner?  
Hennes röst var tvekande och hon såg ut som om hon väntade sig ett blankt nej. Han vände sig mot henne.  
– Vänner?  
– Ja, och sluta bråka med varandra. Tror du att vi skulle klara av det?  
Han såg fundersamt på henne en lång stund innan han slutligen nickade.  
– Det är klart att vi kan vara vänner.  
Han tog hennes hand och de fortsatte mot porträtthålet. Inom honom bubblade det av lycka. Så fort han kom in i uppehållsrummet skulle han prata med Remus om han var där, annars skulle han be Grace hämta Silja så att han kunde be henne om ursäkt. Men än hade de en liten bit kvar innan de var framme, så just nu kunde han bara njuta av att ha fått en ny vän och att få känna värmen från hennes hand mot sin. Det kom någonting gott utav allt det här i alla fall.


End file.
